


[Podfic] Wake me with the morning light

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Dreams, Future Fic, Hopeful Ending, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes into magic induced dreams to have what he lost.</p><p>Podfic of rufflefeather's <i>Wake me with the morning light</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wake me with the morning light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake me with the morning light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583941) by [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/pseuds/rufflefeather). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/3idmw2tjk3fi992/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Wake%20me%20with%20the%20morning%20light%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:18:19 | 42 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/fwycka2nnqq6m3w/%5Bpodfic%5D%20wake%20me%20with%20the%20morning%20light%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:14:35 | 13 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2oke1istz1kv721/%5Bpodfic%5D_Wake_me_with_the_morning_light.mp3) (mediafire) | 00:18:19 | 42 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8gblxglxbt7965j/%5Bpodfic%5D_wake_me_with_the_morning_light_\(no_music\).mp3) (mediafire) | 00:14:35 | 13 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wake-me-with-morning-light)  
  
### Music

River flows in you - Yiruma

**Author's Note:**

> I only read this for the first time today and I loved it so much, I immediately had to record it. Thanks to the author for giving blanket permission for podfic.
> 
> If you like this story, please make sure to leave feedback to the author.


End file.
